True Love
by Redheadbeauty1997
Summary: This is a way what if RoCe actually existed? What if Rocky and CeCe loved eachother?
1. Chapter 1

Rocky & CeCe's Apartment Building - Sunday

"Rocky, We need to practice for the show. We can use the theatre that my mom's boyfriend, Dave owns. He'll give me the keys."

Rocky and CeCe went to see Dave, who gave CeCe the keys, and before had shown her how to use the furnace. They took the train and getting off, they noticed a small amount of snow had fallen. Thinking nothing of it, they went in and locked the door behind them.

CeCe went over flipping switches, she brought up the furnace temp. and the house lights. She said "It'll be a few moments as the place warms up. The theatre is through here." She led Rocky through the door from the stairs, and they could play any type of music that they wished.

Rocky and CeCe got up onto the stage, and set some Lady GaGa as the first bit to dance to. After a couple of hours they decided to finish practicing, and went up to Dave's office where CeCe noticed it was heavily snowing outside now.

What they didn't know was they were going to be stuck there for a while. The streets were filled with snow, and many people were stranded. Visibility had disappeared to zero. Rocky and CeCe were in for a surprise, they finally decided to take a shower.

CeCe couldn't help but check her friend out as they undressed, and got in the shower stalls. She noticed her perfect young brown breasts, and the dark nipples as big as quarters that sit atop them. Looking down, she saw that Rocky was like her.

_She trims also! She is so adorable_ CeCe thought to herself as she got the temperature adjusted for her shower. CeCe stepped in, occasionally looking over the partition which separated the two shower stalls. She kept wondering how lucky she was to have such a great friend as Rocky.

_It will be tonight, at bed time_ She decided when she was going to admit her feelings for Rocky, her best friend in the whole world. The one who had helped her with stage fright in the audition for _Shake It Up Chicago_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Monday

Rocky woke up, with a start. She looked at her phone, it read 10 am. She noticed that CeCe was no where to be found. She wrapped the towel from the night before around her lithe body, and went back to the locker room. Her clothes had a slight smell but other wise had dried since yesterday's practice.

Getting dressed, she then walked up the stairs, entering Dave's office to find CeCe there eating a fruit cup. She went to the micro-fridge and grabbed one, with a spoon. Sitting down on the desk, she faced her friend. She looked her square in the eyes and asked "Is there something you want to tell me?"

The redhead squirmed under the intense gaze of her best friend and confidante. She finally took a deep breath and said "Yes, Rocky. There is. I like you more than friends, I often find myself daydreaming about what it would be like for us to be together as lovers." CeCe looked down at the desktop and waited.

Rocky's head was beginning to spin, She took a few deep breaths and then finally found her voice. When she did, she asked in a hoarse voice "When did you know for sure that you loved me?"

CeCe looked up, She struggled alittle bit then finally replied. "I figured it out when I met you. I just needed to have time to be sure. I know now. Do you want to go upstairs or go down to the theatre?"

Rocky thought for a few moments, and decided that there might be a way to combine both of their ideas. She replied "Why not drop the clothing, and we can practice still?" The redhead nodded, they made their way to the theatre where the stereo stood off to one side, on a table.

CeCe took off her shoes long enough to get her jean shorts and leggings down with her panties. Then lifted her shirt over her head revealing her 'A' Cup breasts. Rocky did the same, her light brown boobs and cunt out in the open. Both then put their shoes back on, and started the music.

Author's Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT UP, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL COPYRIGHTS REMAIN WITH DISNEY. 


End file.
